Jay
Entrance OMG! It's Jay & Silent Bob Jay and Silent Bob walk to the battlefield as their animated counterparts as a little girl says "Oh my god! It's Jay and Silent Bob!", then they become live action. Special Attacks Neutral B - Quarter Stick of Dynamite Jay gets out a quarter stick of dynamite. This can be used at the start as a standard throwing item with Jay usually throwing it in an arc like a Best Arrow. However, while Jay has it out, just press B again to have Silent Bob light up the fuse with his cigarette. Now, you get 10 seconds to throw the dynamite at an opponent. Just press B yet again, and Jay starts off with swinging it forth with a bat. They can hot potato it back, however, so be careful, simple as that. Only one stick of dynamite on screen at a time, though. Side B - Holy Fuckin' Bible Silent Bob gets out a Bible and Jay recites a verse from it. Now, the religious druggys gain a 20-second advantage that also allows for healing over time. And thanks to the power of Christ on their side, negative status effects and possession don't affect the two. Jay is left vulnerable to projectiles while he recites the verse, so may God bless you with caution doing this move. Up B - Utility Belt Silent Bob uses his Batman utility belt to fire a grappling hook. On land, you're able to either select a direction you desire to fire the grappling hook in, or cancel it with A. Like 60s Spidey's webbing, the grappling hook is good for swinging around on, although you mostly do one swing. The swing can still hit opponents. Use the grappling hook on opponents, and you can pull them into a grab. In the air, the hook is mainly restricted to upward recovery without the hook hurting anyone in the process. Down B - We Smoke the Blunts Jay and Silent Bob smoke some weed, leading to a 15-second high. During this high, they can damage those in front of them as they move, and their attacks have more of a burn effect. They also have slower falling speed. You only get to be high thrice per stock. After those highs, you are still able to get out a joint, but now it's a throwing item that does slash damage and returns to you like a boomerang. They can disarm opponents, and only two can be thrown at a time. Final Smash - Godly Visit God appears before Jay and Silent Bob. Metatron tells them to cover their ears, and they comply. Anyone within a 5-Stage Builder-block distance will be insta-KO'd by the true voice of God, usually leaving behind bloody remains of the opponent's head that make for an obvious slip trap. Anyone outside of that is left dizzy by the loudness of Her voice. If this is in a team-oriented stamina/stock match, may She heal the teammate that hath been deceased in the heart of war in full or give them back a stock like El Fua's somehow able to do. KOSFX KOSFX1: Jay: "Justiiiiice!" KOSFX2: Jay: "Wh-hey!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: Jay: "What!?" Taunts Up: Jay: "Snooch to the nooch!" Sd: Both: *air guitar* Dn: Silent Bob: "Do or do not. There is no try." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Jay: "Come, son of Jor-El. Kneel before Zod! Snootchy boochies." *laughs* 2. Silent Bob: "Adventure, excitement...a Jedi craves not these things." 3. Both: *laugh* Failure/Clap: Usual business Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Clerks The Animated Series - Credits Theme Stage New Jersey - QuickStop Relic Blunt & Bible Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:View Askew Category:Clerks Category:Male Category:Tag Team Category:Adult Category:Heros Category:Funny Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blonde Category:Black Category:White Category:Gray Category:Dark Green Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:People Panty Slept with Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Silent Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:People called Bob Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:American Category:Beard Category:Long Hair Category:Stoners Category:Christians Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Vulgar Category:Internet Meme Category:People Who Talk Trash